Felicia Hastings
Captain Felicia Hastings, United States Army Intelligence Support Activity, is a field operator with Task Force Blackbird of SGSOCOM. She has been attached to Stargate Command to serve as a field operator and liaison between SGC and TF Blackbird. Physical *Height: 5' 8" *Weight: 126 lbs *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Black *Hair Style: Varries *ATA Gene Status: Negative (Failed Gene Therapy) *WTA Gene Status: Positive (Gene Therapy) *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary: Public Schooling, Gilbert, Arizona *Secondary: Highland High School, Graduated 06/04/2012 *Post Secondary Education: University of Arizona - Graduated 07/01/2014 (Army ROTC) **Major: Psychology *Military Education: **United States Army Training - Completed during school **United States Army Airborne School - Completed between 2013-2014 School Year **United States Army Intelligence and Security Command (INSCOM) Training - 07/05/2014 - 05/15/2016 **United States Army Special Operations Training - 09/18/2020 - 10/05/2022 Family *Father (Adoptive) - George Kilpatrick - Electrician **DOB: 04/16/1972 *Mother (Adoptive) - Tracy Kilpatrick - Medical Nurse **DOB: 01/18/1971 *Brother (Adoptive) - Neil Kilpatrick - Computer Repair Specialist **DOB: 06/10/1994 *Sister - Lacey Hastings - Imprisoned (04/15/2016 - Possession of Narcotics) **DOB: 02/15/1990 Career History *Assigned, 202nd Military Intelligence Battalion, 513th Military Intelligence Brigade, INSCOM **05/16/2016 - 09/17/2020 *Attached, Task Force 451, USJSOC, Taiwan **05/12/2017 - 12/19/2018 *Assigned, United States Army Intelligence Support Activity **10/09/2022 - 01/02/2025 *Assigned, Task Force Blackbird, Stargate Special Operations Command **01/02/2025 - 12/27/2026 *Assigned, Stargate Command Intelligence Department **12/28/2026 - Present Promotion History * - 2nd Lieutenant: 07/01/2014 * - 1st Lieutenant: 12/19/2018 * - Captain: 01/02/2025 Awards and Decorations *Special Forces Tab *Parachutist Badge *Freefall Parachutist Badge *Joint Services Commendation Medal *Army Achievement Medal *Army Good Conduct Medal (2 Devices) *Army Service Ribbon *Army Excellence In Pistol Shot Competition Badge (Bronze) Background Felicia Hastings, and her sister Lacey, were abandoned by their birth parents in 1993, found by Mesa Police at a local park. As their parents never came forward, the two were adopted by a newlywed couple, Geroge and Tracy Kilpatrick, and were raised along with their biological son, Neil. Felicia embraced her new family and never looked back, but her older sister Lacey did not, which caused a great deal of difficulties while Felicia was growing up. Lacey was always getting into trouble, despite Felicia's best efforts, and as they got older, the trouble got worse. By the time they were in high school, Felicia had grown tired of her older sister's antics, which was now extending to ditching school, underage drinking, and even drugs, and focused on herself. Felicia joined her high school JROTC unit, where she began to commit herself to the discipline and structure it provided, as well as participating in afterschool sports, mainly soccer. Without having to cover for Lacey's misdeeds or follow her around to keep her out of trouble, Felicia was also able to fully commit herself to her schoolwork, and was doing very well, even landing in Honors English and Honors Math classes. During her sophomore year, Felicia hit a stumbling point when her sister, after being held back a year, was expelled for being caught with marijuana on school grounds. Adding to the problem, Felicia learned that Lacey had been hiding a pregnancy from their parents, after finding out the truth behind a school rumor about her sister's sex life. Enough was enough for Felicia, and she broke the news of Lacey's pregnancy to their parents, as well as trying to get professional help for her sister. Instead, Lacey ran away from home for six months until being arrested by the police for shoplifting, and Felicia realized that she needed to get away from home. Felicia continued her schooling as she had started, committed to finishing as strong as she could to get noticed for the best possible scholarship she could, but if that was not going to work, she would enlist in the military after graduation. She began to shut out her social life in many regards, though her solace came from a budding interest in drag racing, and so she spent whatever time she had outside of school activities with her car and at Firebird Drag Strip. By the beginning of her senior year, Felicia had few friends and had become emotionally distant from her family. Worse still, she became the target of numerous bullies after it had come to light that she was a lesbian, causing her to completely shut everyone out of her life. Her hard work did pay off quite well, though, and Felicia had secured a full scholarship through Army ROTC to the University of Arizona, after she graduated in 2012, but family and instructors alike all doubted if it would do her any good in her current mental and emotional state. But of all the people to get Felicia to open back up, it was her sister Lacey, who had just been released on parole. Though not in any way reformed, as she fell back into her bad habits and was imprisoned by 2016, Lacey cared a great deal about her younger sister, and helped her come to terms with herself and life around her, and that she had the potential to do so much more with herself. By the time Felicia started her first year at U of A, she was a great deal more open, and her drive was no longer simply a coping mechanism, but genuine ambition to go as far as she could in life. In college, Felicia discovered that she had a talent for reading people and intentions quite well, and that her memory was near photographic, something she had never fully considered. As a result, she majored in Psychology, and was selected to enter into Army Intelligence upon graduation. During her schooling, she was even able to secure a slot to participate in Airborne School, and passed with flying colors. Upon graduating, Felicia was in the top 20% of her class, and was so much a complete opposite of when she had graduated high school. She was very social, both with her friends and family, her ambition was now something she wanted, not a shield, and also dealt with her problems head-on. After INSCOM training, Felicia was sent to the 202nd Military Intelligence Battalion, at Fort Gordon, Georgia, starting out in Signals Intelligence as well as analysis. But, she was starting to grow restless in an office environment, and requested some field time. In 2017, her request was approved, and she was attached as an intelligence officer with Task Force 451, an American Joint Special Operations Task Force deployed to Taiwan during the rise in tensions between Taiwan and China. The exposure to various Special Operations units helped give her an idea of where she wanted to go next, and upon returning to Fort Gordon in 2018, she applied to go to Special Operations School. In 2020, she was accepted, but what surprised her was that she was not selected for one of the Special Forces Groups, but rather, the Army's Intelligence Support Activity (ISA), which acted as the Army's "blacker-than-black" covert operations unit. In 2023, she was assigned to a covert unit conducting operations against suspected Tau'ri Rebellion cells operating in the United States, the details of which were classified to the highest degree. However, Felicia was quite good at any role she undertook, be it undercover mole, takedown assault team member, or even just an observer, and was noted for it. The operation continued until being considered "resolved" in 2024, by which time, most of the targets had either been terminated, arrested, or fled Earth. A new operation was now being set up by the ISA to go after suspected front companies or organizations aiding the Imperial Brotherhood from Earth. Felicia was selected to be planted as a mole within a private military contractor, Knight-Hammer Strategic Solutions LLC. The operation was turned over to Task Force Blackbird upon it's formation in 2025, and Felicia was now operating under the new organization, but remained in place until mid-2026. Personality Felicia has traveled a long and difficult road to get where she is today, but rather than dwell on it, she draws strength from having overcome adversity. In her work, she is relentless, and many of her superiors have noted that "once Hastings sinks her teeth into something, she doesn't let go until it's either dead or you pry her off". She is not afraid of taking risks or bending rules to get the job done, but she does not find collateral damage acceptable, and will not shy from taking responsibility for what she had to do to get results. Off the field, Felicia is friendly and good-natured. She still maintains her love of fast cars, even if her work leaves her next to no time to indulge in such a past time. Felicia also has a bit of a competitive streak, and likes to make friendly wagers with her friends and peers in various competitions, and even has participated in several US Army and Interservice marksmanship competitions. She has quietly hoped to find enough time to fine-tune her competition marksmanship, as Felicia has been trying since joining the Army to earn her President's Hundred Tab. Weapons & Equipment *Melee: CRKT FE9 Tactical Knife *Backup: Beretta Px-4 Subcompact (9mm Model) *Sidearm: S&W/Walther SW99 (Modified) - Suppressor as needed *Primary: **Customized M4A1 - VLTOR VIS-1 Upper Reciever, Magpul UBR Stock, Magpul MIAD pistol grip, Magpul RVG vertical foregrip, Aimpoint M4S w/Magnifier, Troy Folding BattleSights flip-up iron sights, VLTOR VC-30 compensator or KAC quick-detach suppressor, Magpul PMAG-30 **IWI Galil ACE 51 - Magpul AFG angled foregrip, Trijcon TA648-308 assault scope with RMR backup red-dot sight **H&K MP7A1 - AN/PEQ-15 IR LAM, Trijcon RMR red dot sight, Suppressor as Needed *Secondary: **Daewoo USAS-12 - 20-round Drum, Kimber Mepro Red Dot Sight **Accuracy International AWSM (L115A1 British Military-issue, .338 Lapua Magnum) - Schmidt & Bender 3-12x50 PM II Optics, Integrated Bipod, Suppressor as Needed Category:United States Army Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:SGC Personnel Category:PCNPC